The Love, Pain and Parentage of Sam Evans
by Gleek1113
Summary: Sam is living a very hard life. He has a best friend who he has fallen in love with and a Father who has abused him for years in every way possible and continues to torment him. Will he ever get the normal life and loving family he deserves? Co-written with Heaven91
1. Chapter 1: He's Here

**The Love, Pain and Parentage of Sam Evans**

_**Sam is living a very hard life. He has a best friend who he has fallen in love with and a Father who has abused him for years in every way possible and continues to torment him. Will he ever get the normal life and loving family he deserves?**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: He's Here**

It was dark and Sam was walking his usual route home from Mike's house. He had been hanging out with Mike after school nearly every day for a couple of weeks to get extra dance lesson, ready for Regionals this Saturday. As it was so late there were not many people around, in fact it was only Sam and another guy, a strange, shady guy. Sam had hoped it was just a guy walking to the shop or to his house, he was shitting himself, the memories of his kidnapping were flowing into his mind, he doesn't want to go though that heartache and pain again, so keep his current fear from magnifying and showing, he decided to put Rachel's old iPod on. Rachel's dads had bought her a brand new iPod as a reward for the great job she did at sectionals and knowing the money troubles Sam was having, she gave him her old one.

He started looking through the iPod and played 'Man in the Mirror' then he turned the corner and looked up and the guy was in front of him. Sam turned and ran to the nearest glee club members house, which happened to be Finn's and rang the doorbell frantically. Finn opened the door half asleep thinking 'why the hell are you here at this time of night?' then suddenly Sam shouted "OH MY GOD FINN! It was him, I s-s-saw him, he was following me from Mikes house!"

Finn's facial expression changed from tired and groggy to instant panic "Get in this fucking house" Finn ordered him.

"What's with all the swearing and the noise down here…Oh Sam! What's happened?" came from a very tired Mrs Hummel-Hudson.

"Mom he saw that guy again I can't let him walk home alone, can he stay here for the rest of the night?" explained and begged a very worried Finn Hudson with a face as cute as a kitten.

Sam has always had feelings for Finn, even though he will never admit his sexuality to school, glee or his own family and he has always felt more of a Hummel-Hudson than an Evans after everything he'd been through therefore he felt he could open up to them, which helped as Kurt had already came out to this family.

The next morning Sam woke up next to a still fast asleep Finn, he took a minute just laying next to him imagining his life if Finn was his boyfriend. He was picturing himself walking down the streets with Finn holding his hand without a care in the world, then came out of his daydream when Finn groaned and turned over. So he decided to get up and get dressed into the clothes he had at Finns house, then went downstairs to see Kurt and Blaine who were usually up early but when he got down the stairs he saw his dad sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"shit what's he doing here?" he asked no-one in particular then ran back upstairs then back into Finn's room, shutting the door a little loudly which, of course woke Finn.

"w-what's going on?" he said, still half asleep, a very worried Sam sat down on the bed and replied.

"My freaking father's here dude" once again Finns facial expression changes so fast that if Sam had of blinked he wouldn't have seen the switch. Finn knew the past between Sam and his dad, the whole glee club knew, well apart from Santana, Brittany and the newest members of the club and it was far from good.

"Has not having you, why the fuck is he here? He's banned from being in the same street as you let alone the same freaking house"

"I d-d-don't know" replied Sam as tears of fear started rolling down his smooth face "he's going to do it again! Isn't he?" he asked as the memories of years of physical, mental and sexual abuse flooded into his mind. Then the jock who was now very awake and sitting next to the emotional wreck, wipes his thumb across Sam's face to clear the tears away.

"He's not going to lay a finger on you again" then Finn grabbed Sam and hugged him tight when they heard a very angry and confused Burt shout.

"what the hell do you think you're doing in my house?" to the blonde man sitting on his sofa, with his right leg over his left, he's wearing a dark, navy suit with a matching tie and a baby blue shirt.

"I want to see my boy, and I'm not leaving until I do" not believing what he was hearing, Burt just burst into laughter while hiding his confusion about how this monster knew Sam was in the house, "not going to happen my friend"

Then the next thing Sam and Finn heard was 'SMASH' and 'BANG' and sounds of a struggle. Then it went quiet. Sam and Finn sat in anticipation not knowing what else to do until they heard the intruder's voice. "Queer boy get your homo ass out here!"

Sam's heart began to race incredibly fast and he turned to Finn and whispered. "Help Finn, what do I do? I'm scared"

Finn then got up and shouted out of his bedroom door. "Fuck off Evans" then turns to the quivering blonde and whispers "hide" Sam obeyed and hid under the bed. In less than a minute Dwight Evans was face to face with Finn.

"Oh look it's the guy who has been screwing my low life of a son. Is he better than me Sammie?" he shouted into the room as he pushed past the tall teenager. By this time Sam had come out of his hiding place and grabbed the object closest to him. "There's my boy, oh, you gonna hit me? Go on, what are you waiting for you little queer" SMACK, within a second Dwight was on the floor with blood pouring out of his head.

"Sam I told you to hide but hey good shot, I knew my baseball bat would come in handy one day" laughed Finn in the cute little laugh that Sam loves, without thinking Sam, jumped on Finn hugging him.

"We're going to have to call the cops aren't we?" he asked.

"yes, yes we are" replied Finn putting him down, Finn wasn't letting it show but he got a little tingle in the back of his neck. Finn then walked over to the phone but before dialling 911 he remembered about his mom and Burt so they both ran downstairs to the kitchen to see if they were ok only to see them tied up on the Kitchen stools. Finn rushes over to untie them both "Mom! Burt! Are you okay?"

Burt replied "we're fine guys where's that man? I want to finish the little basta-"

Finn interrupted "its fine he's upstairs on the floor knocked out by Sam actually" when Finn had finished untying his mom and Burt they all rushed upstairs. The four rushed to the place where Sam and Finn had left Sam's father, but he wasn't there, he had vanished from Finn's bedroom floor, leaving the pool of blood he was laying in and a trail leading to the hall window which was now open. "he's gone, he got away, you're going to be okay" said Burt, trying to console Sam who was still shaking but he couldn't help but worry about if or when he'll be back.

"Are you two sure you want to go to school today?" Asked a still shocked Carole

"Yeah, we have Glee club all day; we don't want to miss that because of some psycho! Don't worry, we'll be fine mom" said Finn getting his stuff ready for school "come on Sammie… I mean urmm Sam… we're preparing for Regionals which is on Saturday so Principal Figgins has given us an all day pass for glee" the teen explained. When they were finished gathering their things, the two shaken teens left for school. After they left Burt rang the school and Will who was a family friend as well as the boys' glee coach and teacher and informed them of the morning's events.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter this is my first attempt at a story, please review with your thoughts and ideas and I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible :) I would also like to thank my best friend and beta reader Heaven91 for correcting bits and helping me finalise the chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2: You've Got A Friend

_Previously..._

when Finn had finished untying his mom and Burt they all rushed upstairs. The four rushed to the place where Sam and Finn had left Sam's father, but he wasn't there, he had vanished from Finn's bedroom floor, leaving the pool of blood he was laying in and a trail leading to the hall window which was now open. "he's gone, he got away, you're going to be okay" said Burt, trying to console Sam who was still shaking but he couldn't help but worry about if or when he'll be back.

"Are you two sure you want to go to school today?" Asked a still shocked Carole

"Yeah, we have Glee club all day; we don't want to miss that because of some psycho! Don't worry, we'll be fine mom" said Finn getting his stuff ready for school "come on Sammie… I mean urmm Sam… we're preparing for Regionals which is on Saturday so Principal Figgins has given us an all day pass for glee" the teen explained. When they were finished gathering their things, the two shaken teens left for school. After they left Burt rang the school and Will who was a family friend as well as the boys' glee coach and teacher and informed them of the morning's events.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: You've Got A Friend**

The boys arrived to school five minutes late for glee. When they entered the choir room, they were shocked to find Mercedes was the only one in the choir room "where is everyone else? I mean, we're five minutes late" asked an confused Finn

"we heard about what happened this morning Sam, Mr Schue is furious" explained Mercedes. Upon hearing this, tears that were threatening to fall began to form in Sam's eyes. Finn looked to Sam and noticed the unit in the far corner behind him smashed and the chair sticking out of it which confirmed Mercedes' words but he let her continue to speak "we're scared Sam, for you and your health. I mean where are you staying since he threw you out? You haven't told anyone" she continued and asked with tears now falling from her eyes which caused Sam to not be able to hold his own tears in anymore.

"I stayed at Finn's last night but" He started but choked on his tears and had to calm himself down, at least a little bit before continuing "I have nowhere" He replied now fully breaking down and crying.

"What! You mean you're sleeping on the streets?" he nods "Sam you cant do that! But I had a feeling that this was going to be your answer. So for tonight at least you're at my house" she stated matter of factly "mom's getting the spare room ready for you as we speak. Now, can you follow me please" Mercedes said, getting up from her chair, leading the two jocks to the auditorium.

"why are we in here?" asked Sam in obvious confusion because they hadn't learnt or thought of all the songs for Regionals yet.

"just sit down and Finn come with me" ordered Mercedes, leaving Sam alone to take a seat. Then Mr Schue came and sat next to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"you're going to get though this with me and the glee club by your side know matter what okay" he said, and hugged him while hiding the single tear falling down his face. This comforted Sam greatly and for the first time in weeks he gave a genuine smile. The moment was interrupted when the stage lights came up and everyone walked onto the stage. "as you know we have a tradition in glee when someone is going through a rough patch in their life" began Mercedes as the others got into place behind her "we sing to them to remind them that we are always here and that they will get through it" after her announcement the music for 'You've Got a Friend' started playing. Sam and Will moved their focus to the stage as the Finn began; "_when you're down and troubled" _Kurt joined him on the next line_ "and you need a helping hand" _

"_and nothing oh nothing is going right" _Sung the girls from their stools. the Rachel and Quinn got up and walked to centre stage holding hands while they sung "_close your eyes and think of me" _until they were joined by Mercedes for "_and soon I will be there" _then Tina "_to brighten up even your darkest night" _the lights grew brighter and Will got up out of his seat and walked towards the stage, unnoticed by Sam as the boys sung "_you just call out my name" _and the girls countered with "_and you know wherever I am" _now they were all standing together at the front of the stage and singing "_I'll come running, yeah. To see you again" _Sam was now overwhelmed and tears were silently falling down his face when Will and Emma entered the stage singing "_winter, spring, summer or fall" _and Puck carried on with "_all you gotta do is call" _Sam chuckled at this because it was the perfect line for Noah Puckerman before they all joined in for "_and I'll be there yes I will" _and all but Will and Finn fell silent for "_you've got a friend" _at this point in time Sam was very grateful for having such amazing people in his life but became saddened again as he remembered why they were singing such a supportive song to him. He was conflicted and he was still worried in the back of his mind about his father's return but for now he was going to watch the rest of the performance and be happy for the great people in his life and work on Regionals.

Later on after the performance and rehearsing one of the numbers for Regionals, it was finally Lunch and for a special treat Will took the group to Breadstix as a special treat for their hard work in the run up to Regionals, for them to choose the rest of the set list in a ore relaxed atmosphere and to make sure that Sam would eat.

For a while now Will has wanted children but this has been delayed because of the problems he had with his ex-wife Terri which knocked his confidence in and out of the bedroom and dealing with Emma's OCD, it hasn't been able to happen for him yet but he now saw the glee kids as his own, especially Sam in his current state. He wished he could somehow get full custody for Sam but he didn't know how the glee kids, Sam or Emma would react, but he was adamant to try.

**TLPPSE**

It was now the end of the day and Mercedes was waiting next to her car for Sam walked up chatting with Finn. "hey what took you so long?" she asked as the boys got closer

"er sorry we were talking to Mr Schue" Finn explained while Sam looked incredibly apologetic and Mercedes noticed this

"don't worry it's cool" she said with a comforting smile "do you want a lift Finn?" She asked him

"erm, sure" Finn replied with a goofy smile on his face, a smile he'd only ever had when he was with Rachel or Quinn which didn't go amiss by Sam

"what's with the grin?" Sam joked nudging the tall teen with his shoulder

"oh, nothing!" Finn quickly replied, trying not to show the blushing that had just started. and hastily got in the car, followed by Sam

The drive home was lively with jokes and banter between the three gleeks and also friendly talk of fellow glee clubbers "Artie was very quiet today, I wonder what was up with him" said Finn with a hint of concern

"you mean apart from Rachel constantly talking about what solos she's going to sing?" Mercedes laughed causing the other two to chuckle a little.

Finally they Reached Finn's house and Sam grabbed everything he had at Finns which, coincidentally was all he currently possessed as it was all he could grab before he left his parents house for good. And it wasn't much. It was the clothes he had on the day before and a bag which contained a half eaten sandwich in. Mercedes took it, looked at it and said "well that's going in the bin" joking around.

"ha ha give it here" Finn said, unimpressed and blushing again. He couldn't understand why he was blushing, but he did notice that it happened every time he looked at Sam. but even if it meant he liked Sam more than a friend nothing could happen he thought 'he's straight…isn't he?'

* * *

**_A/N: that's it for now, I hope you enjoyed the second installment please don't forget to review with your ideas and thoughts on the story :) Thank You Heaven91 for helping me edit the chapter 3_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Phone Call

****_Previously..._

The drive home was lively with jokes and banter between the three gleeks and also friendly talk of fellow glee clubbers "Artie was very quiet today, I wonder what was up with him" said Finn with a hint of concern

"you mean apart from Rachel constantly talking about what solos she's going to sing?" Mercedes laughed causing the other two to chuckle a little.

Finally they Reached Finn's house and Sam grabbed everything he had at Finns which, coincidentally was all he currently possessed as it was all he could grab before he left his parents house for good. And it wasn't much. It was the clothes he had on the day before and a bag which contained a half eaten sandwich in. Mercedes took it, looked at it and said "well that's going in the bin" joking around.

"ha ha give it here" Finn said, unimpressed and blushing again. He couldn't understand why he was blushing, but he did notice that it happened every time he looked at Sam. but even if it meant he liked Sam more than a friend nothing could happen he thought 'he's straight…isn't he?'

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: The Phone Call **

Finn was laying on his bed that night just thinking 'I cant be gay, I've dated Quinn and Rachel even slept with Santana…but Santana is now a lesbian…..Oh god am I falling for Sam? I look at his face, I smile and get butterflies in my stomach. If I am gay then I have let Dad down, Mom down, Burt down, Oh poor Burt, his two boys gay. I cant be, no I'm not, I Finn Hudson am straight, but Sam's so cute, no! Stop these thoughts'.

Finn had Sam round the next night because they were doing a science project together, and he couldn't stop looking at him, was he falling for Sam Evans? Sam snapped him out of his thoughts when he asked with a smile "so are we going to get this done or just sit around?" he had noticed the looks but wasn't bothered as long as it was Finn. At this point in his life Sam really needed love, but he was scared to have any physical contact and has been since he was ten years old, his father made sure of that.

"uh, yeah sorry, I was just erm, thinking" Finn replied whilst he got off his bed and moved to sit next to Sam. As he sat down the boys' hands accidentally touched, causing them both to get the same tingly feeling and gaze at each other for a few seconds "erm I need a drink, do you want one?" Finn said as he got up as fast as he could.

"um sure" Sam replied, confused and Finn left the room as soon as Sam answered so he could hide the fact he was blushing and getting some kind of feelings for Sam. Feelings that go further then a bromance. Sam knew why Finn was leaving the room so fast, he wasn't stupid, well not when it came to guys, he'd learnt a lot over the years.

**TLPPSE**

Will was finished for the day and was sitting in Emma office patiently waiting for her finish. "Emma" he said as if he was about to ask a question

"hmm" she replied, still looking at the bin she was currently cleaning with a toothbrush.

"How would I go about adopting Sam?" he randomly asked as he had been thinking about it for a couple of days

"What? Adopting Sam? As in Sam Evans from glee?" Emma replied still cleaning her rubbish bin out.

"yeah…he's currently staying at different glee club kids houses because he has nowhere to call home since he left the Evans' and if we adopt him, he'll be a great addition to the family, he can help around the house and I'll know that he wont be hungry or homeless and we can protect him" Will explained and as soon as Will mentioned that he was homeless Emma looked up and saw the passion in his eyes and how much he wanted this and was hooked on the idea too.

"hang on!" she proclaimed as she sifted through all of her pamphlets until she found the one she was looking for "here it is" and she handed him pamphlet about adoption with the title 'so you're thinking about adopting a student' which Will looked at in awe, she seemed to have a pamphlet for everything.

"it says here that we need to ask his Parents and the Court" Will said while searching for Sam Evans on the school systems, "here we go Mary Evans, I'll call her now" the phone rang but there was no answer so Will tried again, he wasn't going to give up that easily and this time a man answered it, who he assumed to be Sam's father.

"What!"

"Um hello, can I speak to Mrs Evans please? It's Will" he asked, slightly scared of the voice on the other end.

"Yeah, hang on I'll get her" his voice sounded similar to Sam's but was also gruff and sounded permanently angry "HEY! MARY! PHONE!" there was a brief pause "YOU DEAF? GET YOUR ASS TO THE PHONE, NOW!" he continued down the phone so loud Will had to take the phone away from his ear which caused Emma to give him a cute look of confusion.

"Hello" She said confused and her voice shaking with fear

"Hi my name is Will Schuester I'm Sam's Spanish teacher and glee coach" he explained

"oh my god is he ok?" she asked frantically but in a quiet voice so no-one but Will would hear "I love him so much, I've been so worried I just want him safe in a warm house" she continued to say, this made Will very happy.

"that's what I wanted to talk to you about actually, my fiancé and I have been thinking and talking, and with yours and the Courts permission, we can adopt Sam, so you will the know he's safe and know he's eating properly and has somewhere to sleep at night" he explained, hopeful that she would agree.

**TLPPSE**

Finn returned to the room still slightly red, from blushing, "here you go um, I got you some cola" Finn said while giving Sam the cup, "erm Sam" he began, but couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence so just said "actually no, it doesn't matter" awkwardly wishing he hadn't said anything and quickly changed the subject "right we better get on with this"

"what were you going to say?" Sam asked, hoping that Finn was going to confess his feelings for him. Finn shifted his feet awkwardly and moved over to sit on the bed.

"well er if er" he cleared his throat "say for example…..actually no, it doesn't matter what's the assignment again?"

"dude come on its me" Sam said in another attempt to get Finn to say what was on his mind "what's up?" he asked innocently looking at Finn in a way he found incredibly cute which made him blush, again.

"I gotta go to the bathroom" Finn announced before running out of the room. Sam watched him leave with a look of disappointment on his face 'why wont he just tell me' he thought and waited in silence for what seemed like forever. He knew Finn was just using the bathroom as an excuse to avoid the situation which hurt him in a way because Finn was always open and honest with him and he'd hoped for the day that Finn would confess his feelings for him ever since he'd realised his own feelings but it looked like he'd have to wait a little longer.

Finn came out of the bathroom after five minutes of thinking and clearing his head and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard keys in the front door and immediately ran downstairs to greet Carole. "hey Mom you're back early" he stated in confusion. Carole worked in the local elementary school and was supposed to have a faculty meeting right now.

"yeah the meeting was cancelled, the principal had to deal with child protective services, a kid in the 3rd grade came in with questionable bruises" she said with a look of sadness and all of a sudden the two Hudson-Hummel's heard thunderous footsteps running down the stairs.

"please tell me it wasn't Stevie" Sam practically shouted at Carole, with a look of worry and panic on his face. There were so many children in the 3rd grade that Carole hadn't thought that it could be Stevie and the feeling of worry suddenly washed over her.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know, I don't work with the 3rd grade" Sam flew into a state of distress and crouched down holding his knees and began to rock and chant

"can't happen again, can't happen again, can't happen again, not Stevie, not him, please don't let it be him"

Finn and Carole looked on in shock. Finn was the first to snap out of it and ran to Sam crouching down and grabbing a hold of his shoulders "dude, dude calm down, look at me" Sam didn't respond "Look. At me" this time Sam did respond and looked up at him with red tear-filled eyes. "it might not be Stevie but Mom is going to find out ok?" Sam nodded "and if it is him we will do something about it! I promise you ok?" Finn then pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head and looked up to the ceiling as if he was waiting for answers from a God of some kind.

**TLPPSE**

Will waited nervously for a reply and heard sniffles down the other line "wi-will I ever see him if you do this?" she asked feebly

"of course! We would never take away that right from you but I don't think it would be best if Mr Evans came near him" suddenly will heard the mans voice in the background.

"what is taking you so long on that phone? It better not be Stevie's teacher again or so help me god STEVIE! GET HERE NOW"

"daddy please, I didn't do it" Will heard Stevie beg before hearing a cringe worthy slap and the child crying and then four more after that, one right after the other. Will cringed and closed his eyes, jumping at each one as if it was him being hit.

"erm no honey it's, it's my cousin from Aunt Julie's side" she replied, hoping that he'll believe her.

"you and your damn family, you better not talk long" he threatened. Will was gob smacked at the aggressiveness this man was using on his own family.

"Mrs Evans are you ok? Are the children ok?" he asked incredibly worried

"yes, yes we're fine please don't call anyone" she pleaded, lowering her voice so Dwight wouldn't hear. "listen, I cant talk long can we meet somewhere say, Saturday?" she asked desperately, voice still low. Will knew Regionals was Saturday but right now Sam's safety was more important.

"erm we have Regionals on Saturday but I'm sure I can arrange another member of the faculty to go in my place. Where can we meet?" he asked in desperation. Dwight was now giving her a threatening and questioning/paranoid look as he'd noticed he couldn't hear what she was saying and she noticed this so replied in a way her husband wouldn't know she would be meeting up with Will in fear of his reaction if he knew.

"sorry I help with the kids drama group at the community centre from 11am until 12:30pm on Saturday's but I'm sure I could see you and Aunt Julie soon"

"11am at the community centre got it!" he said as he ripped the piece of paper he had just written on and handed it to Emma to put on the fridge so he wouldn't forget.

"ok Will bye, see you soon" and she hung up before hearing his reply.

"is everything ok? What did she say?" asked Emma with her big brown eyes staring at him in apprehension, Will sort of looked through her while processing all he just heard and rang the first person he thought could help.

**TLPPSE**

Sam and Finn were now on the couch with Sam now drinking a glass of water and Finn rubbing his back to comfort and calm him down while Carole was in the chair opposite looking on, worried and thinking in the back of her mind that it was Stevie and hoping she wasn't right. When the phone rang. "I'll get it" she announced as she got up from the chair and walked to the kitchen "hello?"

"hey, Carole it's Will, I have a problem"

"what's wrong?" she asked suddenly worried. Will never called unless it was something to do with Finn, Kurt and/or Glee

"well I just rang Sam's mom and-" he began before getting cut off mid sentence by a slightly angry Carole.

"wait you rang his mom, why? What were you thinking? hasn't he been through enough?"

"whoa whoa calm down I rang her to ask about adopting Sam" he blurted out before thinking. He didn't really want to tell anyone until everything was being processed and especially until he'd got consent from everyone, including Sam.

"adopting Sam? That's great news!" she said possibly a little too loud, which got Finn's attention, but he decided to listen before actually going to his Mom, and carried on focusing on Sam.

"yeah, thanks but that's not what I rang to talk to you about" he said in frustration with a little smile spreading across his face.

"what is it? What's wrong?" she asked, now getting back on track to the subject at hand, which she didn't yet know the full details of.

"while on the phone I heard _him_ in the background shouting at her and at, at Stevie" he said with a hint of disgust in his tone and without knowing it he had now confirmed her's and Sam's fears. Dwight had now moved onto tormenting poor little Stevie.

"oh my god" she said in almost a whisper, her mouth agape

"that's not all, I think I heard him hit him, more than once and pretty hard too" her eyes widened in shock as he said all of this and she just stood there, shaking and speechless "Carole? Are you still there?" he asked worried that there was a problem with the line.

"yeah, sorry" she said snapping out of it "it's just a kid today in the 3rd grade came into school with bruises" she explained "I wasn't told who it was but when I told Finn about it Sam instantly knew it was Stevie and came rushing downstairs begging me to tell him it wasn't" she explained with tears now running silently down her face. Everything was slotting into place which wasn't good. Their worst fears had come true. Upon hearing this explanation Finn went to confront his mother.

"we need to do something, but I can't call the authorities Mary practically begged me not too, I don't want to make things worse for her or the kids"

"that may be too late"

"what do you mean?" he asked, slowly beginning to panic

"the principal cancelled a faculty meeting to speak to Child Protective Services about it" she managed to explain before Finn interrupted the conversation now as worried as his mother looked.

"Mom what's going on? What do you mean it may be too late?" all Carole could do was try and get him to return to the emotional wreck in the living room while she processed everything and finished talking to Will.

"Honey please go back to Sam and don't say anything to him, tell him it's Burt and I'll be back soon" Finn looked even more worried and didn't budge "Honey please, I'll tell you later, I promise"

"okay" he said in a huff. He didn't want to go back to Sam at this point in time, he wanted to know what was going on and what his mom knew, he wanted to know if Stevie was ok. But he obeyed and left it, for now.

"hey sorry, where were we?" she asked returning to her conversation with Will

"they called Child Protective Services?" Will all but shouted down the phone "ooh this is bad don't they know that this could make things worse?"

"it's an elementary school Will it's their job to report any signs of abuse" she said, trying to see it from a professional point of view too.

"I know but *sigh* what're we going to do? I want to get them all away from him but right now Emma and I only have room in our apartment for Sam and it'll take a while for us to find a bigger place" he explained, rubbing his face in frustration.

"I don't know, listen, can we talk later this is a lot to process and Sam is here, I don't want to worry him too much" Carole knew she couldn't talk much longer after Finn bursting in, it could be Sam next and she was far from ready to be dealing with him getting too distressed right now, especially after what she had just heard.

"ok I'll erm call you later" he agreed, still quite stressed.

"ok thanks, bye" she replied and hung up before returning to the two teenage boys in her living room.

* * *

_**A/N: well there it is, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as Heaven91 and I loved writing it. Please review and give me your thoughts, criticisms and ideas :) **_


	4. Chapter 4: Regionals

**_Previously..._**

"they called Child Protective Services?!" Will all but shouted down the phone "ooh this is bad don't they know that this could make things worse?!"

"it's an elementary school Will it's their job to report any signs of abuse" she said, trying to see it from a professional point of view too.

"I know but *sigh* what're we going to do? I want to get them all away from him but right now Emma and I only have room in our apartment for Sam and it'll take a while for us to find a bigger place" he explained, rubbing his face in frustration.

"I don't know, listen, can we talk later this is a lot to process and Sam is here, I don't want to worry him too much" Carole knew she couldn't talk much longer after Finn bursting in, it could be Sam next and she was far from ready to be dealing with him getting too distressed right now, especially after what she had just heard.

"ok I'll erm call you later" he agreed, still quite stressed.

"ok thanks, bye" she replied and hung up before returning to the two teenage boys in her living room.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Regionals **

Its Saturday, which means the glee club is on the road to Regionals, they are two hours away. Regionals is at Wisconsin this year with the theme of Musical Theatre, the New Directions have their songs ready and know their which lines, dance moves and the Trouble Tones have their song and dance moves down to a T. The New Directions are all on a coach of which Finn sitting next to Sam, as always, Santana, Britney and Quinn sitting on the back seat chatting about who's hot and who's not, Puck sitting behind Finn and Sam joining into their conversation, Artie sitting behind Kurt and Blaine across from Sam listening but not listening to their conversation, Tina, Mike and Mercedes sitting and joking about the songs the club are singing. Emma sitting at the front next to Sue, who has taken Will's place so he could meet up with Mary Evans to talk about Stacey and Stevie and more importantly about Emma and him adopting Sam and Coach Beiste is driving the New Directions to coach as she was the only member of staff willing to drive them that had a bus license. "Okay guys!" Emma piped up "we're here, wait outside the bus while coach Beiste gets Artie's chair out the bus" "WOW this is beautiful" Quinn quoted, looking at the hotel next to their bus. she had noticed the way Sam and Finn have been looking at each other in the last few days but had _really_ noticed on the coach. "Sam, wake up ba-buddy" Finn said nearly saying babebut correcting himself before he did and/or before anyone noticed, but he didn't realise Quinn listening and gasp quietly. "he likes him" she said as quite as a whisper as the realisation dawned on her and her thoughts ran wild 'I knew something was going on as soon as Mr. Shue asked them to do the song, this is going to be awkward when they have to sing it later! I need to talk to Finn' she thought to herself while Finn was waking up Sam "What, huh? ar-are we here?" Sam asked waking up, Finn loved Sam's tired face, so he just smiled at him with the look he has only ever given Quinn and Rachel, and Quinn most definitely noticed."Yes! We are!" Quinn snapped as she was getting off the bus, she was Finn's first love, she hated Rachel getting that look but Sam! She was furious they are meant to be the lads, not boyfriends! She'd dated them both what did that say about her? Was she their beard? And what was this going to do to her reputation when it got out?

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked, confused about what he had actually done for such a bitchy reply."Nothing, you've done nothing, I think she's just tied" Finn tried to explain and Puck had to voice his theory. "I say she's sexually frustrated, she cant go two minutes without a man" which caused them to erupt and get off the bus in fits of laughter, it was the hardest Sam had laughed in so long.

"O-okay guys, listen up!, Okay we our going to go to our rooms boys you are in room 109 and girls in room 108 Coach Beiste will be in Room 110 and Sue will be in room 107" she says in her sweet little voice, she looked at the kids with her big brown eyes with the biggest smile on her face. The kids all listen to Emma because they respect her and Will, some can even say love them. "Come on Sam, you got your case?" Finn asked while heading off with the boys to there room "Sam?", he didn't reply, Finn looked confused and just carried on walking thinking 'have I done something wrong? Did I offend him?' "Sam, you okay?" Emma asked, tears started falling from Sam eyes, "Oh my, don't cry, please" Emma said in concern, not entirely sure what to do."I-I I feel like I cant breath anymore, I look at the clouds, Finn asks what's the matter, Carole asks me everyday what's the matter, I'm fine, I just space want to breath, but I love them both too much to say anything" Sam explained, with tears and with Emma in shock off what was coming out of the poor boy's mouth."Sam, I am always here, if you need to talk okay?" Emma explained then lowered her voice to a near whisper " I shouldn't tell you this but, Will and I are trying to get you in our custody, Sam we are trying to adop-" Emma was interrupted by a hug from a very exited Sam. "Oh! Okay" she said surprised and patted Sam on the back with a slightly nervous smile."You're trying to adopt me? Is that why Mr Shue isn't here?" Sam asked very eagerly after he released the death grip he had on Emma. "Yes, he's meeting up with your mother as we speak, Will loves you as his own as do I" Emma explained to him, leaving Same absolutely beaming. Then they began walking to there rooms, Emma gave Sam a hug before going into her room to sort her things out.

**TLPPSE**

Will arrived at the community centre at the time Mary had told him, but as he turned up he noticed that Dwight was still there after dropping off Mary and the kids, he saw Mary lean into the car and give Dwight a kiss then the car drove away, Will waited until Mary had entered the building and Dwight had gone before had got out of his car and entered the building himself. "Hi erm, can I speak Mary Evans please?" Will asked a 29 year old girl who was putting up posters on the billboard."Hey, yeah sure, I'll go get her for you, wait here" she said and walked of through some doors. Will started walking over towards some chairs to wait but a little boy collided into him, causing him to nearly fall over the poor child Will looked down and noticed it was Stevie."Watch where you're going little man" Will said to him light heartedly and Stevie tensed in fear, looked up at him and began backing away "Stevie, its me, Will, remember me? I'm Sam's Glee Coach" Will tried to explain, then he saw on Stevie's collarbone a giant bruise "Stevie, did your father do this to you?" Will asked with great concern and a little anger and the child's hand went straight to the bruise to cover it up."I'm sorry" he said in a panic before running away."Stevie what have I told you about running around her!" Mary called after her youngest son as he ran past her "Oh hey Will, How're you?" Mary asked with a smile as she walked over to him."That bruise on Stevie's collarbone, did _he_ do that?" Will asked with the anger and disgust rising inside of him. Mary just gaped at him like a goldfish, the words stuck in her throat "Did. He. Do. That?" Will asked again putting emphasis on each word."I think you had better come in here" She said ushering him into a nearby, empty room "I don't want anyone hearing this" Mary explained, following him into the room and closing the door with tears burning in her eyes. "Yes, he did that, the-there are some more but I managed to cover them with my make-up" she explained calmly and Will saw the fear and sadness in her eyes. "You need to get away from him and soon!"

"I'm too scared to leave Will, you don't know what he's like" she said desperately

"Mary he's a danger to you and your children" he explained then he remembered the youngest child. "Has he hurt Stacy?"

"No" she replied in barely a whisper "Not yet, Stevie always protects her like Sam used to protect them both" she explained, the tears now falling silently down her cheeks.

"Mary listen to me" he said looking her straight in the eye "You have got to get out. I understand that you're scared but you cant let him do this to your children, look at what happened to Sam, he-he will more than likely do the exact same to Stevie" Will explained and Mary started sobbing.

**TLPPSE**

Sam entered the boys room, everyone had already claimed where they will be sleeping and the only place left was the other side of the double bed Finn had claimed. Sam walked in and didn't say a word to anyone, he just sat on the edge of the bed putting his case under the bed like everyone else."Boys we're going for food who's coming?" Rachel shouted through the room door, suddenly the door opened and all the boys filtered out except Finn and Sam. Finn laid down on the bed."So what was up? I saw you talking with Miss P when I walked inside" Sam just remained silent, sitting on the edge of the bed still trying to process the news he was just told. "C'mon tell me, I don't like seeing someone so special to me upset" Finn said softly, trying to coax an answer out of Sam."I'm special to you?" Sam asked, hoping this would be the moment he could finally call Finn his and Finn cleared his throat."Uh ya know, close to me. You're my best friend dude" Finn replied, mentally kicking himself for not telling the truth "so what was up?" he asked again."Nothing, I was just asking her why Mr Shue didn't come"

"Oh"

"We should go get lunch, I don't want my stomach trying to harmonise with us tonight" he joked hoping that Finn would drop it, "Fine, I'm not that hungry but ok" Finn sad while walking out of the room and catching up with everyone else. The group ate their lunch and went to rehearse their songs one last time before the performance later on."Right lets go get ready, show time soon" Emma said, clapping her hands, a little too over excited. The New Directions made their way to the dressing room, each of them nervous and exited about their performance and setlist. The first song they are going to sing is Omigod You Guys from Legally Blonde, this will be sung by all the girls in the group, with Quinn playing the role of Elle, Britney as Margot, Santana playing Serena and Mercedes as Pilar with Rachel playing Kate and Tina as Girl one and dress shop owner and sugar is Girl two and Courtney, their costumes are hot pink form fitting strapless dresses with an above the knee ruffled skirt and a big black ribbon around the waist, the guys will be wearing black trousers, black shirt and a hot pink tie and Finn and Sam will be wearing pyjamas that are held together with magnets so they can easily pull them off to change quickly for the last song but will be wearing their other costume underneath. The second song the New Directions are doing Fantasies Come True, from Avenue Q, Will was going to get Kurt and Blaine to play Nicky and Rod but they were unable to make the rehearsal that they set it in so decided to defer it Sam and Finn, knowing their close relationship as friends plus he knows Sam's talent in impressions and knew he could do the voice perfectly and Mike and Tina are playing Preston and Kate Monster. The final song they will be singing is 21 Guns from American Idiot.

**TLPPSE **

"I know" she managed to choke out through her sobs "but you don't know what he's like Will. If, if I do anything against him..." she began to sob harder but shortly managed to calm herself to carry on "I, got this" she lifted her shirt to reveal a huge purple and black bruise covering her left side "because I forgot to cover Stevie's bruises properly one morning and the school reported it and well you saw the repercussions on Stevie so you see I can't leave him or even try to get the children safe, I'm afraid he'll kill me. And the children" she said with clear desperation in her voice but quickly composed her self, the years of being with Dwight had taught her to do that in an intense situation or when she had been too outspoken "anyway, you said something on the phone about adopting Sam, is he ok?" Will was flabbergasted at what she just said and the quick change he had just witnessed in the woman before him, but followed her lead."I erm yes, Emma and I have been talking, we want to adopt Sam. We have the room and the money to take care of him, we cant let him continue to go through this torment and continue to be homeless, soon the authorities will find out and he'll have to go into foster care and God knows where he'll be placed. I love him like my own, I am sure you what I mean?" Will explained to Mary, Mary listened and took every word in."Will I ever see him? How long will it take to happen? What does he think about this?" Mary asked wanting to know the answer to each question in great detail,"Of course you'll see him!, I would never disallow you to see Sam, he is your child, I wouldn't allow Dwight anywhere near him through!, With your blessing we can get the ball rolling as soon as possible and Sam doesn't know about this just yet we were going to speak to him after our meeting" Will explained in the best way he could think off."Yes, I understand, I don't know how we can tell Dwight though but you have my full blessing, he loves you like a father, when he lived at home he wouldn't shut up about you" Mary said with a slight smile.

**TLPPSE **

The bell called for the New Directions to get to their places, the curtain comes up and

The girls run on all giggling and gossiping throughout the intro on stage right, then they all freeze as Britney turns to the audience and a single spotlight goes on her as she starts singing with her cheerleader pep "_Dear Elle, He's a lucky guy, I'm, like, gonna cry, I got tears coming out of my nose. Mad props! He's the campus catch, you're a perfect match, 'cause you both have such great taste in clothes, of course he will propose_" she sung putting the odd action here and there, then a spotlight lights Santana as Britney's fades as she sings;"_Dear Elle, Honey maseltav, future's taking off, bring that ring back , and show it to me_" then the light shifts to Mercedes"_Four carats, A princess cut, are you psyched or what?! I just wish I could be there to see when he gets down on one knee_" then the whole group are lit as the girls sing the chorus in unison, dancing away with the choreography Britney taught them _"Oh my God, Omigod you guys, looks like Elle's gonna win the prize! If there ever was a perfect couple this one qualifies, Omigod you guys! Omigod this is happening, our own homecoming queen and king, finally she'll be trying on a huge engagement ring for size, Omigod you guys, Omigod!" _later in the song the scene moves over to stage left where Quinn is acting like she is checking out her dress in a mirror before she says "It's almost there but" then sings "_This dress needs to seal the deal, Make a grown man kneel, but it can't come right out and say bride, can't look like I'm desperate or like I'm waiting for it, I gotta leave Warner his pride, so bride is more implied_" while singing this everyone, other than Tina and Sugar, move closer to Quinn and Santana sings "_Love is , like, forever., This is no time to economize, omigod, you guys_" then Sugar comes on stage with a hot pink dress with lime green straps and bow on a hanger and says;

"Excuse me, have you seen this? It just came in. It's perfect for a blonde."

"Right! With a half lip stitch on china silk?" Quinn replies in a cocky fashion,

"Uh-huh." Sugar agrees with a smile making out she doesn't care, then the song goes on with this conversation until Tina walks on."omigod, Elle woods" Tina speaks and sings " _Sorry, our mistake, Courtney, take your break!_" and Sugar leaves the stage to get ready for her next song_ "Just ignore her, She hasn't been well. Try this! Latest from Milan, go on try it on, I take care of my best clientele, Its a gift from me to Elle" _singing this line towards Quinn as the other girls gathered around her for _"omigod, omigod this one's perfect and its just my size, see dreams really do come true you never have to compromise omigod" _and the song carries on until the end "_omigod, You guys!, omigod!_" after this song there is an eruption of applause and the lights go out as some techie's push on a bed in which Finn is laying in and sets it stage left facing the audience length ways so they can see Finn clearly. And Sam walks on saying;

"It sure can get lonely at night. Nicky, you awake?"

"Ah, is that a unicorn?" Finn replies acting as if he's asleep,"Ugh, he's talking in his sleep again, I should just shake him" Sam says in a frustrated tone.

"I love you, Rod" Finn saying, still acting asleep, but the way he said it this time was different than he said it in rehearsals, Quinn's eyes shot up upon noticing this. "What did you say? Have we been... hiding from each other? I wonder…" Sam started saying, half of the beginning script was cut so they didn't take up too much time talking instead of showing off their singing abilities, it was a show choir competition after all. and the music started to kick in "_All those nights, I'd lay in bed, thoughts of you running through my head but I never thought the things in my head, could really happen in my bed" _Sam sings with the odd comment by Finn added in _"all those years I missed the signs, couldn't read between the lines, who'd have thought I'd see the day where I'd hear you say what I heard you say and now I find what was always in my mind was in your mind too, who knew. Fantasies come true. And now I see that what I always dreamed of was meant to be, you and me, me and you, fantasies come true" _and as the music swells the light fades on the boys and comes up on Mike and Tina who are entering on the opposite side hand in hand as Finn leaves the stage.

"That was amazing!" Mike stated "You're amazing" Tine replies

"_I want you to know, The time that we've spent, How great it's been, How much it's meant_" _"Gosh, I don't know what to say"_ she started to sing _"I'm really glad you feel that way, 'cause I'm afraid, That I like you more, Than I've ever liked, Any guy before""'Cause now" _Sam sings as the rest of new directions run on in the background and begin dancing in pairs.

"'_Cause now" _Tina sings slightly after him_"My love" _Sam sings _"My love" _Tina repeats, the same as before_ "I'm getting what I've always been dreaming of"_ sang Sam and Tina _"So are you" _sang Sam

"_Oh Baby" _sang Tina _"Fantasies come true" _they both sing _"And now I swear" _they sing with Sam slightly behind Tina _"that when you want me I'm gonna be right there" _now back in perfect unison.

"_To care for you" _Sam breaks of on his own to be followed by Tina mid-line

"_To care for you that's what I'm goon do" _

"_And make your fantasies" _

"_Fantasies" _Tina repeats

"_Come true" _they sing again in unison and Sam takes the last line as he walks closer to the now empty bed and looks hopeful to the crowd as the dancers leave the stage.

"_Fan-ta-sies come true" _and as the music fades, so do the lights momentarily as Tina and Mike exit and the Sam ends up in the bed which is pushed off in the blackout and Rachel comes on stage where a single spot light comes up on her as their final song begins;

"_Do you know what's worth fighting for? When it's not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away, And you feel yourself suffocating?" _she walked to the centre of the stage, while singing and everyone started flowing onto the stage, "_Does the pain weigh out the pride?, And you look for a place to hide?, Did someone break your heart inside?, You're in ruins" _Rachel sang as Santana walks next to Rachel giving her a smile before singing her line.

"_One, 21 guns, Lay down your arms, give up the fight" _the audience explode in cheers and claps, this started to give the New Directions a buzz, Quinn walks up to the other side of Rachel as she backs away to join the group and harmonises with Santana.

"_One, 21 guns, Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I" _then Puck comes through the girls as they go back to regroup and sings in his usual rocky voice as the drums kick in.

"_when you're at the end of the road, and you lost all sense of control, and your thoughts have taken their toll, When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul"_ Finn takes over the next line as the rest of the group turn around to get ready for the chorus.

"_Your faith walks on broken glass, And the hangover doesn't pass, Nothing's ever built to last, You're in ruins"_ the audience is still hyped up and cheering with all their might, getting behind the New Directions as they all sing the chorus and begin their sharp choreography.

"_One, 21 guns, Lay down your arms, give up the fight, One, 21 guns, Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I" _the whole cast sing, with smile on their face and the song carries on until they come up to the last chorus "_One, 21 guns, Lay down your arms, give up the fight, One, 21 guns, Throw up your arms into the sky"_ they all sang, holding hands in a line at the front, "_One, 21 guns, Lay down your arms, give up the fight, One, 21 guns, Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I" _the whole audience rose out of their seats to give the teenagers a standing ovation.

**TLPPSE **

"that's great thank you, I promise you I will look after him as if he was my own and if Dwight comes anywhere near him I will deal with it, I'll get the police involved if needs be. But, what about you? What about the kids? I cant let you live with him, Emma is guidance counsellor so I'm sure she'll be able to find a way for you escape him safely but in the meantime is there anyone who you and the kids can stay with? I cant have you living with a tyrant and not do anything about it

"No" she answered sadly. Suddenly Will had an idea, it was a big risk but it could work.

"Mary, why don't you leave while he is at work, go to a motel or something for a few weeks, with Stacy and Stevie, Sam, Finn and I will come and help you when you get there. What do you think?" he suggested eagerly.

"I have no money, and he will find me and I don't even want to think about what'll happen us after that" she tried to explain."I'll pay, you book in under my name, he will never know, take the children out of school, we can get Carole to get some school exercise books and stuff to help them, you can teach them during the day and if that doesn't work, I will help in the evenings" Will explained, hoping that she would agree.

"Okay then, only if you're sure Will" Mary said worrying about the cost of the motel."Of course I am, yours and the kids safety is my main reason for this, Emma loves Sam she'll understand what is going on" Will explained again. "I can never thank you enough for this Will" Mary got from her seat in the office and moved around to Will and hugged him, "When is he next at work? Or out long enough for you to get away?" Will asked "Tell me and I'll be there with Sam and Finn, in a car for you to just hop in" he continued,"Well he is going golf tomorrow at half 9 and shouldn't be back until about 5pm" She said with wide eyes at realisation that she's going to get away from the man that has hurt her and her children for years.

"I will be there, at twelve thirty then, give you time to get ready and things packed, don't worry about the school, I'll get Carole to explain everything that's going to happen Monday morning right now, we need you and the little ones safe" "Okay, twelve thirty it is, I will see you then, you had better go, Dwight wont be long!" "Yeah, okay then see you tomorrow, don't tell Stevie or Stacy what's happening, they are young and something could slip out to Dwight, see you soon" Will hugged Mary and left, as he left he heard a little girls voice.

"SAMMYS GLEE TEACHER!" she ran up to Will and hugged him, "Hello Stacey, I have to go, I will see you soon I promise" he kneeled down and gave her a proper hug, then he left the community centre and went home and waited for a phone call from Emma to hear about the performance and the results

**TLPPSE **

The three schools came back on stage with Patti Lupone and two other judges, "It has been amazing to be here today! All schools have been fabulous! You have made me feel honoured to be apart of such an amazing event! I'm not going to keep you long," Patti announced, "Okay, in 3rd place is…" she waited for what seemed like ages for the New Directions, "Gitton Academy" the crowed exploded into applause. "1st or 2nd ladies" Sue said pointing out the obvious."And the Winner of the 2012 Regionals is…." Patti paused to build tension again, "From Lima Ohio, Mckinley High Schools NEW DIRECTIONS" Rachel starts crying, Sam just dives on Finn, Tina and Mike kiss, Sue kissed Kurt on the forehead which of course sends him in even more shock and everyone is hugging and crying as the audience woop and cheer and applaud. They leave the stage and go back to their rooms, apart from Sam and Finn who go outside the hotel, they are about still very excited over what just happened."Finn can I tell you something?" Sam asks nervously but still buzzing from the win."Erm, Yeah sure" Finn answered smiling, Sam took Finns hand and a smiled was going from ear to ear,"I-I like you Finn, I really like you" he announced, Finn smiled " You're the reason I wake up every morning, you're the reason I joined glee, the reason I came back, the reason-" Sam was stopped by the force of Finn lips against his, they continued kissing for a few minutes.

"I feel the same, but I'm not ready to go public just yet" Finn explained with his arms now around Sam's body, they kiss again."Yeah, I understand" Sam says in between kisses. "So where does this leave us?" he asked.

"I-I don't know, but I have felt this way for a while", Sam smiles to what Finn has to say, "we better go back if not, people will be wondering where we are" they walked back to the room hand in hand, one final peck before going in the room. "Where have you two been?" Puck asked. "Oh just talking and getting a drink" Finn told him, he wasn't going to tell the truth to everyone, Blaine looks at Sam with the look of 'do you want to talk?', Blaine is the only glee club member, other than Kurt and Finn, that knows about his sexuality. So Sam nodded and they both left the room for a chat.

"You looked like you weren't sure about Finns answer? I mean, I know you like him-" Sam cut him off"how do you know I like him?" Sam asked in shock."well, erm, Kurt told me" Blaine replied nervously. Luckily Sam trusted him and realised if he was going to tell someone he would've done it already.

"Oh" Sam replied"So, wanna talk?" Blaine asked, expecting to be told everything."No it's cool" Sam replied but got a 'are you sure?' look "really, I'm fine. If I need someone to talk to I'll come find you alright?"

"alright" he agreed and followed Sam back into the room. The New directions decided it was bedtime so most of them went to sleep, apart from Sam and Finn who were holding hands under the duvet, Finn was stroking Sam's abs with his free hand.

"We will make something work, wont we?" Sam whispered so only Finn could hear him.

"Yeah, sure we will" Finn kissed him on the forehead "we better go to sleep, got a long trip tomorrow" Finn continued, they kissed again, but this time with more passion behind it Sam pressed his tongue against Finns teeth asking him to open and Finn did, but as soon as they heard Puck roll over so they instantly stopped kissing and went to sleep still hand in hand.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry I took so long uploading this chapter, Heaven helps me edit it and she's had a lot on recently but please review!**_


End file.
